


Pie Day

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Shameless Destiel Smut [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Caught, Come Eating, Creampie, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Pie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Dean and Cas have the bunker to themselves for Dean's true favorite holiday: Pie Day.





	Pie Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta work, [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep) and [ThePornFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePornFairy)

Having successfully sent Sam and Jack away for the day, Dean grins into his mug and pulls out his phone to text Cas that Samsquatch and Nougat have left the building.

“If Sam ever did go through your phone, I’m sure he would know that he’s ‘Samsquatch’,” Cas says, appearing behind Dean in the kitchen. 

“Hey,” Dean smiles. Cas puts the pie he was holding down on the counter before stepping into Dean’s arms and fitting their lips together. Dean tightens his arms, pulling Cas against him greedily. 

“Dean?” Sam calls.They step away from each other in one practiced move. They turn away from each other, Cas finding a particularly interesting speck to stare at and Dean looks toward the doorway. 

“What’s up?” Dean asks, trying not to clear the awkward from his throat. “I thought you and the kid were going to go do touristy stuff today.”

“He’s in the car. Why aren’t you coming?” 

“I found a case for Dean and I. Jack wanted some time with you,” Cas says, saving Dean. Sam nods, accepting both parts equally plausible. 

“I’ll check in with you guys later, then.” 

Dean nods and Sam makes his exit. Neither hunter nor angel moves until they hear the garage door shut. 

“We could tell him, you know,” Cas says. 

“I know. I know.” Dean sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “But sneaking around is fun, too, right?” 

Cas nods and grabs the pie box, bringing it to the table and opening the lid. The delicious scent of blueberry pie wafts up. Cas dips his hand into the pie and brings it to Dean’s lips. 

Dean opens his mouth and allows Cas’ pie covered fingers to slide over his tongue. He closes his lips around his boyfriend’s fingers and sucks the food off. Cas bites his lips as Dean licks up his fingers like it’s the shaft of another, equally hard body part. 

Cas pulls his wet fingers from Dean’s mouth and replenishes his hand with the pie. As Dean eats from his hand again, he unbuttons Cas’ shirt and loosens his tie. Cas shrugs off the rest of his clothes and climbs up onto the table, laying down face up. 

Dean spoons pie onto Cas’ naked body, covering his torso with bits of pie crust and blueberry filling.

“I got you a surprise. It’s in my coat,” Cas says. Dean raised an eyebrow and goes to the trench coat on the floor. He only has to search for a moment before he comes up with a black bottle of whipped cream lube. 

Dean uncaps it and drips some of it into his hand, smelling the sugary sweetness of whipped cream from the small amount of clear lube in his hand. He grins and slides his hand over Cas’ balls and up the underside of his dick. 

He leans down and sucks the lube off of Cas’ balls, eliciting a small whimper from Cas. The pleasured sound urges Dean to drag his tongue up Cas’ dick and leave a kiss on the sensitive tip. 

Dean strips off his own clothes slowly, allowing Cas to watch, his eyes devouring Dean whole. The hunter fits himself between Cas’ legs and lowers his face to his angel’s torso to eat the pie from his stomach and chest. 

“Happy Pie Day, Dean,” Cas sighs happily, his hands running through Dean’s hair as he eats. 

Dean bites down gently into Cas’ chest and kisses the same spot before licking up the pie filling, his wet tongue sending waves of ecstasy through his lover. 

Cas grabs Dean’s face after the hunter takes the next bite of pie off of his chest, and pulls Dean’s mouth to his. Dean’s tongue pushes the pie into Cas’ mouth as they kiss. His lips brush against the hot and sweaty skin as he moves down to Cas’ throat. He sucks at the neck gently, only stopping when Cas swallows the pie so he can feel his throat move under his lips. 

Cas reaches down to where Dean had left the pie on the seat next to the table. He grabs a handful of the food and lifts it, offering it to his lover. Dean eats out of the palm of his hand, sloppily licking up every bit of pie he can before sucking each of Cas’ fingers into his mouth. 

Dean grabs the whipped cream lube again and drizzles it onto Cas’ erection, creating his next feast. He sinks down and takes his lover into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the staff, the whipped cream flavor complimenting the blueberry pie taste in his mouth. 

Cas lifts his head to watch Dean’s full, pink lips, close around him. His eyes flicker up to meet Dean’s and they remain locked as Dean sucks gently, his mouth moving up and down the stiff shaft. 

He opens his mouth, releasing his boyfriend. He stands up again, the teasing blowjob cut short and smirks at the expression of intense want on Cas’ face. 

Cas sits up and grabs the lube, scooting off of the table so Dean can lean against it as he spreads his legs. Cas kisses Dean’s back, his lips trailing down the dip of Dean’s spine. He pours some of the delicious lube into his hand and rubs it against Dean’s hole, ready to devour him. 

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Dean as Cas’ tongue runs along his rim and presses into him. Dean’s head falls to the table, his forehead resting against the wood, hands flat against the top as Cas’ tongue slips inside of him. Cas’ hands squeeze his ass as he licks and stretches Dean, spit and lube mixing in his mouth. 

“Cas,” Dean gasps. “Please, I need you.” His voice is rough with need and want, wrecked with longing. 

Dean turns around as Cas stands so they’re in a tight embrace. Dean sits on the edge of the table and wraps his legs around Cas’ hips as he bows his head into the crook of his neck. He’s lifted from the table and Cas is back underneath his hunter. He rubs more lube onto his dick and Dean sits on it, a low, pleasured groan escaping from him as he’s filled. 

Cas’ hands move to Dean’s hips as he grinds into him. Dean sits up straight and continues to grind as Cas trails one hand across Dean’s pelvis. His fingertips run over Dean’s ready cock before his hand wraps around the shaft. 

“Cas,” Dean whimpers when Cas’ thumb circles Dean’s tip. 

The angel watches as Dean’s head falls back, the long line of his neck leading to his heaving chest. His muscles are taught and defined, made even more mesmerizing and beautiful by the movements of Dean’s heavy breathing and gyrating hips. With his head thrown back, Cas can see his Adam’s apple bob more clearly as he moans. 

Dean’s head moves and opens his eyes to stare into the deep blue oceans of his love as he’s brought over the edge, orgasm shuddering through him and onto Cas. Dean grins, their movements pausing for a moment before Dean drags a finger through his own come and brings his finger to Cas’ parted lips. 

Cas’ tongue catches the come as it drips from Dean’s finger as he starts thrusting into Dean. His hands hold Dean up, gripping his perfect ass.

“Fuck,” Dean groans. “More, Cas,” he begs between breaths. He feeds Cas more of his ejaculate as he presses their foreheads together, their eyes locked. 

“Dean.” Cas’ breath catches before Dean feels himself being filled with come. He replaces his finger in Cas’ mouth with his tongue. Cas kisses back, his lips hot and urgent on Dean’s. 

Dean lets his ass drop onto Cas’ pelvis and feels some of the come drip down from him and onto his boyfriend. Dean bites into his boyfriend’s lip gently and pulls, sucking the thick lip into his mouth before releasing it again. 

“Clean me up?” Dean asks into Cas’ mouth. 

“Always,” Cas says as Dean dismounts, carefully lifting himself from Cas’ dick. 

They both rearrange again so that Dean is leaning against the table with the remains of the blueberry pie in front of him and Cas is on his knees behind Dean, his hands spreading his hunter’s cheeks as he slurps up the dripping come. 

Dean lets out small whimpers and moans as Cas’ tongue pulls come from his ass and he eats the rest of the pie. He can’t see it, but Cas smiles, a small content smile, at the noises he elicits from the man he loves.

The sound of a door closing in the bunker makes Cas and Dean jerk. Dean spins and looks down at Cas, his green eyes wide. Cas would glance to the doorway if he wasn’t so captivated. 

“Ah!” Sam yells as he appears in the doorway of the kitchen. He immediately covers his face with his arms and continues to yell, “Dean! That is where we _eat_!”  
“I _am_ eating!” Dean yells back as he gathers up the clothes from the floor. “You’re back early!”

“I think we should go,” Cas says, leading Dean out of the kitchen, careful not to brush Sam on his way out. “We’ll be in the shower.”  
“He doesn’t need to know that!” Dean cries in exasperation as Sam mock gags, his face still covered. 

“I’m glad you’re with him, but please, please get out of the damn kitchen,” Sam says as they retreat. 


End file.
